


Darcy Lewis Meets the Avengers

by viennasunrise (kteaanne)



Series: Earth-5486 [4]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, is basically meeting the parents, meeting the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kteaanne/pseuds/viennasunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brings Darcy "home" for the weekend to meet the team... Which in a weird way is probably a lot like meeting his parents but he doesn't want to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis Meets the Avengers

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Clint asked, a little concerned.

“Um… I don’t think I have a choice. But yeah… Let’s do this.” Darcy replied.

The Avengers Mansion in New York was probably the biggest house Darcy’d ever set foot in. She still couldn’t get over the fact that it took up an entire city block.

Clint lead her in through the door, hoping they could make it up to his room without bumping in to anyone. Little did he know that Natasha’d sounded the alarm and the entire team was standing in the foyer waiting for them. He gave a small start when Stark yelled at him from the foot of the stairs.

“Alright, Hawkeye, let’s meet this Darcy we’ve heard almost nothing about.”

“Be gentle, Stark.” Clint said, grabbing Darcy’s hand.

“Um… Hi?” Darcy said to the room at large.

Captain America, in full costume, was standing at the base of the stairs leaning against the banister, arms folded across his chest. Ironman stood next to him, faceplate down, in a similar stance. A woman, Darcy was pretty sure her name was Jan, sat at the foot of the stairs smiling at her. There were two other men but Darcy wasn’t sure who either of them were. Standing much closer than everyone else was a slight woman Darcy recognized from the gossip rags in England. Natasha Stark.

“Darce, this is the team.” Clint said, gesturing to each member in turn, “That’s Captain America, but how could you not know that’s him. Nice touch, Steve, showing up in uniform. Standing next to him is Shellhead, he’s an ass. Then we have Jan, the Wasp, Bruce Banner, our resident rage monster, and Hank Pym, otherwise known as Antman. This,” Clint said, gesturing to Stark, “is our lovely boss and resident pain in the ass, Natasha.”

“Don’t listen to him. I’m lovely.” Natasha said smiling.

“Where’s Thor?” Darcy asked. “I was kind of hoping to say hi.” 

“He’s off on a Pop-tart run. He’ll be back in a bit,” Captain America said.

“He still eats those?”

“By the truck load.”

Darcy laughed. “That’s probably my fault. I introduced him to those in New Mexico. He called them ‘the food of the gods’ if I remember right.”

“Well then you can deal with him when he’s on his sugar high.” Stark teased.

“Yeah, like I could possibly control that,” said Darcy. “So, um, which one of you was Clint’s partner during his SHIELD days? He told me I’d meet him today…” Darcy asked.

“She’s off on a SHILED assignment. She should be back this weekend, assuming all goes well,” Captain America said. “Her name’s Natalia, by the way.”

“SHE!?” Darcy turned on Clint. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me your partner was a girl? That’s badass.”

“I never told you she wasn’t.”

Darcy play punched him on the arm.

“Ok, break it up, Lovebirds,” Stark said. “You and I get to go become best friends now. Jan, you’re coming, yes?”

“Of course,” Jan said, standing up.

Natasha crossed the rest of the foyer and hooked her arm through Darcy’s.

“Put your bags down. The boys can take care of them. You’re coming with us.” And she yanked her back out the door.

* * *

“So how was lunch?” Clint asked several hours later. He dropped down on the couch next to her and threw his arm over her shoulders. Darcy’d texted him when they got back and had been waiting for him in one of the sitting rooms on the main level.

“Not bad. It was like a full on SHIELD interrogation though.”

“Sorry… She’s like that. That and she likes messing with me so I’m sure she’s just looking for yet another way to piss me off.”

“It’s ok. It was actually kind of nice getting to know her. She’s interesting.”

“How do you mean?”

“Eh. There’s just a lot more there under the surface I think. She puts on a mask.”

“That’s surprisingly astute of you.”

“That’s my job!”

They sat like that, joking, on the couch for a few minutes before another member of the team wandered in.

“Oh, um, sorry…” Hank said when he noticed them on the couch. “Didn’t mean to intrude. Have either of you seen Jan? I need to talk to her.”

“That doesn’t sound like the best idea, Hank. You two are single handedly going to start World War III.” Clint said, rolling his eyes.

“Believe it or not things are getting better.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it. Jan always seems to be in a bad mood so what the hell do I know.” Clint said.

Hank shot him a tense smile and left the room.

“So what now?” Darcy asked, poking Clint in the ribs.

“I think Natalia’s back. I can introduce you if you want. I think she’s downstairs.”

“Um… Yes please!”

Clint grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch.

“Just remember she’s Russian and she could probably kill you if she looked at you the wrong way.”

They headed down to the gym where Natalia and Natasha were sparing. They were obviously not an equal match; Natasha was clearly out of her depth. Captain America was standing off to the side watching, occasionally yelling things at Natasha.

“You’re leaving your right side completely open. I could land a punch from here!”

“Prove it.” Natasha said ducking under Natalia’s latest attack. Natalia anticipated it and tripped her. The two women landed on the mat with a thud. Natasha struggled for a minute before she tapped out and Natalia got off her.

Captain America walked across the room and helped Natasha up from the floor.

“You keep leaving obvious openings. Are you trying to go for a repeat of last week?”

Clint coughed, startling the room. Three pairs of eyes darted to the door and Captain America started to flush. Weird.

“Um… Hi?” Darcy said, waving feebly.

“I thought I’d bring her down to meet Natalia. She was off with Stark when you got back.”

The woman Darcy guessed was Natalia moved across the room to stand in front of her. Darcy felt x-rayed for a few seconds before Natalia’s face broke into a smile and she extended her hand out.

“It’s nice to meet you finally. Clint never stops talking about you.”

“That’s cause I’m the best thing that ever happened to him.”

“You’re not wrong.” Natalia said, giving Clint a look.

“Not that we’re not glad you’re visiting but you’re eating into my Russian-ass-kicking time.” Natasha chimed in from the corner.

Captain America rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. “Not if you keep leaving yourself open.”

“Shut up, _Steve_. Get back over here, Romanova. It’s time I teach you a lesson.”

Natalia rolled her eyes dramatically and headed back over to the mat. Stark was pinned to the floor thirty seconds later and Clint barked out a cruel laugh.

“That’s what you get, Stark, for not listening to the clairvoyant over there. Steve knows all.”

“Shut up, bird brain.” Natasha said into the mat.

Clint turned to Darcy, taking her hand. “Let’s get out of here. Stark’s probably about to go bat shit crazy and try and take on Steve. WAAAAAAY too much pent up sexual tension if you ask me.”

Darcy laughed. “If you say so.”

* * *

They headed back upstairs where they ran into Thor.

“Lady Darcy!” He yelled, dropping plastic shopping bags all over the floor. He crossed the foyer in a few quick steps and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, muscles. How was the pop-tart run?”

“Most rewarding! Eye of Hawk, you did not tell me Lady Darcy would be visiting!”

“Yeah…” Clint said, rubbing the back of his neck, “It was a last minute thing. Sorry big guy.”

“Do not worry yourself, my brother. We shall settle in the game room with the spoils of my shopping trip and teach Lady Darcy how to play our latest acquisition.”

Darcy shot Clint a questioning look.

“Thor’s been kind of obsessed with MarioKart lately. He thinks he’s really good but I told him you’d probably whoop his ass.”

“My ass is not in need of whooping but I shall endeavor to lay waste to your efforts.” Thor chimed in.

“Challenge accepted, Thor. Get ready for some grade-A ass whopping.”

And that was exactly what happened. Darcy let Thor win the first and second races, knowing she would come out on top by taking first in the last two, and then told him to pick Rainbow Road. The Wii remote was lucky it was still in one piece by the end of it.

“I think that’s enough MarioKart for the day, buddy.” Darcy very carefully pulled the controller out of Thor’s hands and threw it to Clint. “How about a movie night?”

“I’ll go make the popcorn.” Clint said, beaming.

“And I shall choose our moving picture, yes?” Thor asked.

“Go for it.”

Thor settled on Love Actually and slowly, much to Darcy’s surprise, the rest of the team trickled in.

First to appear was Bruce. He stole a handful of popcorn before throwing himself into one of the armchairs. Next was Natalia who perched on the arm of Bruce’s chair and idly stole popcorn out of his hand. Then came Steve and Natasha, holding hands, who settled themselves quite comfortably on the couch next to Clint and Darcy. Last, and Darcy was a bit surprised at this, came Hank and Jan. They looked a little awkward but managed to find semi decent seats on the couch next to Thor.

“That is so much more of Martin Freeman than I ever thought I wanted to see.” said Natasha. “Seriously. What’s the point of this scene, Steve?” And she poked him in the ribs.

Captain America had turned bright red and was staring at the hollow of Natasha’s neck, absolutely ignoring what was playing out on screen. He mumbled something that sounded like “No idea” before burying his face in her shoulder.

“Adorable.” She said, ruffling his hair.

* * *

The movie ended and everyone drifted off in the separate directions, leaving Clint and Darcy alone on the couch. She leaned into him, really feeling him for the first time since landing in New York.

“Hey you.” He said.

“Hi yourself.”

He moved his hand down her back and snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her on top of him, and kissed her.

It was slow, but steady, and by the end of it Darcy was very much out of breath.

“Upstairs?” He asked, holding back a laugh.

A grunt in the affirmative was all she could manage.

They made their way up the stairs quietly, Clint guiding her in the dark, and eventually made it to his room. Where they promptly dropped the quite act and broke about three different decorations.

* * *

Most of the rest of the weekend went by in a similar fashion. Clint and Darcy woke up the next morning, too blissed out to do much more than lazily make out before one of them complained about being hungry. At which point they dragged themselves downstairs and ate whatever they could find in the kitchen, which ended up being pop-tarts. Neither one of them wanted to bother with cooking; that was too complicated.

On Saturday Clint brought her with him to the gym and spared with Natalia, who didn’t give him an inch. She slammed him, hard, on the mat at least twice as many times as he got her but Darcy didn’t seem to care. The whole thing was a little surreal. Clint’s SHIELD life had always been separate from their relationship and now those two worlds were colliding. Darcy found she kind of liked it.

Clint took her on a walk through Central Park Saturday night. It wasn’t anything fancy but the sensation of being out with him like normal people was a little miracle itself. The last time the’d seen each other Clint had been on an assignment and they had to stay indoors the whole weekend.

“So where is this headed?” Clint asked halfway through their walk.

“What do you mean?” Darcy eyed him suspiciously.

“Well, you and me? Where are we headed? I see you more often than I see most of my friends and we’ve spent more time together this weekend than I think I’ve spent collectively with the entire Avengers Initiative. I just… Don’t really know where this is headed.”

“Do we need to put a label on it?”

“New Mexico was almost a year ago. I was kind of hoping we could.”

Darcy smiled despite herself. “Then let’s label it. Do you want to be Bert or Ernie?”

“Did you seriously just make a gay puppet joke to break the tension?” 

“Did it work?” 

“Only a little. Seriously though, Darce. I was kind of hoping we’d make things official this weekend… Maybe we could try for something more consistent?”

“If you’re asking me if I’m your girlfriend the answer’s yes, dumb-dumb.”

Clint smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

“You know,” said Clint after a minute or two, “in Berlin it’s legal to have sex in public.”

“Interesting proposition. I vote we add that to the list of date cities.”

Clint hummed in agreement.

“Speaking of which, mister, I want to go to Paris.”

“That is a place people go.”

“Haha. I want to go with you.”

“I don’t know when I can get away but, and I promise this, when I have a free weekend we’ll go. I can meet you there and everything.”

“Works for me.” And she pulled him down into another kiss.

* * *

“It was very nice to meet you.” Captain America said, shaking her hand.

“Likewise, Cap.” Darcy smiled in return.

The team had gathered in the foyer again to see her off. This time both Thor and Natalia were present and Darcy suddenly realized how many of them there actually were, nine in total if you counted Stark and Darcy assumed you did.

“Come back and visit soon.” Natasha said, kissing her cheek. “We can torture Clint.”

“Sounds like the perfect weekend.” Darcy said, poking said boy in the ribs.

The rest of the room smiled at her as she picked up her bags and walked out the front door to the town car waiting for her.

“You’re sure you can’t come with me to the airport?” She pouted at Clint.

“Sadly no. Cap’s called a meeting and he made me swear I wouldn’t bail on it, even if that’s literally the only thing I can think about now.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll miss you boyfriend. Be good.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He winked at her.

“Whipped. And don’t forget that you promised about Paris. We’re going the minute you have room to breathe.”

“I know.” He said, planting a kiss to her temple.

She shoved her bags across the backseat and climbed in, Clint closing the door behind her. She leaned back out the open window and stole one last kiss before Clint turned and headed back inside.


End file.
